headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
The X-Files: E.B.E.
"E.B.E" is the seventeenth episode of season one of the science fiction cult series hit, The X-Files. The episode was directed by William Graham with a script written by Glen Morgan and James Wong. It first aired on the FOX Network on Friday, February 18th, 1994 at 9:00 pm. In this episode, Fox Mulder and Dana Scully get swept up in a string of misdirections and disinformation as it relates to the secret transportation of alien life forms. Deep Throat's credo of "Trust no one" hits Mulder hard as he finds that he cannot even trust his valuable source any longer. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * The X-Files was created by Chris Carter. * This episode is production code number 1x16. * "E.B.E." redirects to this page. * This episode is included on disc five of The X-Files: The Complete First Season DVD collection. It is also included on The X-Files: The Complete Collector's Edition boxset collection by 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment. * This is the second episode of The X-Files directed by William Graham. He directs three episodes of the series in total. * This is the fifth episode of The X-Files written or co-written by Glen Morgan. He writes sixteen episodes of the series in total. * This is the fifth episode of The X-Files written or co-written by James Wong. He writes sixteen episodes of the series in total. * There are a total of eight credited cast members in this episode, making it one of the smallest cast lists of any episode of the series. 7 cast members are male, with Gillian Anderson, as the sole female in this episode. * This is the first appearance of John Fitzgerald Byers, who is a member of a trio of conspiracy theorist computer hackers collectively known as the Lone Gunmen. * This is the first appearance of Richard "Ringo" Langly, who is a member of a trio of conspiracy theorist computer hackers collectively known as the Lone Gunmen. * This is the first appearance of Melvin Frohike, who is a member of a trio of conspiracy theorist computer hackers collectively known as the Lone Gunmen. Allusions * The title of this episode is an acronym. E.B.E. stands for E'xtraterrestrial '''B'iological 'E'ntity, which is a fancy way of saying alien. * The name "Lone Gunmen" is derived from the accepted notion that assassin Lee Harvey Oswald was working alone without additional support on November 22nd, 1963 - the day that President John Fitzgerald Kennedy was killed. Future episodes of the show will reveal that it was actually C.G.B. Spender, better known as the mysterious Cigarette Smoking Man, who assassinated Kennedy. * John Fitzgerald Byers was born on November 22nd, 1963, the day President Kennedy was assassinated. He was named for the late President in honor of this day. Quotes * '''Deep Throat: Mulder. If a shark stops swimming, it will die. Don't stop swimming. .... * John Fitzgerald Byers: He's being put into power by the most heinous and evil force of the 20th century. * Fox Mulder: Barney? .... * Fox Mulder: I tied up an air phone for three hours. I don't speak Japanese, but I think some businessman told me to stick a piece of sushi where the sun don't shine. .... * Deep Throat: And a lie, Mr. Mulder, is most convincingly hidden between two truths. .... * Ringo Langly: Yeah, UFOs caused the Gulf war syndrome, that's a good one. * John Fitzgerald Byers: That's what we like about you Mulder. Your ideas are weirder than ours. .... * Ringo Langly: Check it out, Mulder: I had breakfast with the guy who shot John F. Kennedy. * Fox Mulder: Is that so? * Ringo Langly: Old dude now, but yeah. Said he was dressed as a cop on the grassy knoll. .... * Fox Mulder: I'm wondering which lie to believe. See also External Links * * * * * * "E.B.E." at The X-Files Wiki Category:1994/Episodes Category:February, 1994/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories